1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latch assembly that allows selective locking of a front portion of a convertible top to a header portion of a vehicle windshield. More particularly, the invention relates to a one-piece frame for securing the various components of the latch mechanism to the header portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convertible vehicles include convertible tops that are moveable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, a front portion of the convertible top is aligned with a header portion of a windshield. Locking or latching devices are widely known in the art for locking the front portion of the convertible top against the header portion of the windshield. Typically, these latching mechanisms are either manually or electric-motor driven. The bulk of the latching mechanism is typically disposed along the header portion of the windshield.
It always remains desirable to provide a latching mechanism that is cheaper, lighter, easier to assemble and more robust over conventional latching assemblies. It is also becoming increasingly important to provide a latching assembly that is more compact in terms of packaging size, in order to allow the new design of a header portion or windshield having a slim profile. The slim profile allows the design of a more aerodynamically efficient vehicle.